


Anesthesia

by KawaiiBatman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBatman/pseuds/KawaiiBatman
Summary: Gajeel is in the hospital and Levy is there to remind him what happened and for some reason who she is.





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot i wrote a long time ago on my blog but just now posting here! forgive me! :D Enjoy my friends

Levy sat in a chair close to his hospital bed, phone up against her ear. "The doctor said his surgery went well and that he'll recover quickly." She spoke into the phone.

"I wish I could be there when he wakes up" a man spoke back.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Lily. It was his fault for trying to karate chop through a block of iron." The blue haired woman smirked shaking her head.

Lily chuckled, "Natsu egged him on and you know how they are when they are together."

"A bunch of idiots that's what." She stated. A low groan escaped the bed ridden male, causing Levy to switch her attention towards the red eyes that were fluttering open. "Ah! He's waking up, I'll keep you updated, Lily."

"Thanks! And tell that idiot he owes me for taking his shift."

"I will," She laughed before hanging up and facing the man that stared intently at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked softly reaching out to stroke his cheek lightly. The look of surprise, stunned her as his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

He coughed lightly, asking, "Who are you? Did the doctor send you as a cruel joke?"

Her hand stilled, hovering above his cheek before snatching it away as she said, "No. I'm your wife, Gajeel. Do you not remember me?"

The doctor said that every patient is different coming out of anesthesia and since Gajeel is a lot bigger than most of his patients, they had to take the risk of putting him under a larger dosage than normal. She was expecting him to be disoriented but not like this.

His eyes shot open wide with her confession and his mouth hung open as he looked her up and down. She tried to stay still under his gaze, unsure of what he was about to say.

"You're….my wife?" He asked.

"Yes, Gajeel, I'm your wife. My name is Levy."

"Holy shit! I hit the jackpot!" He smiled handsomely nearly causing Levy to sputter. "You're so beautiful! How did I get someone like you?"

Levy couldn't help but giggle, this was a lot better than she imagined. "Thank you, Gajeel and I like the tall, dark and handsome type." She winked earning a crocked smile from him.

"Have we kissed yet?"

"We're married, of course we've kissed." She giggled, staring at the mischievous glint that shown in his eyes, that only meant trouble for her.

"So….we've done other things too?" He inquired arching an eyebrow with a sly smirk. Levy's face flushed at the question and she started to fidget in her seat. "You're pretty cute when you get flustered. I bet you're even cuter when you're having s-"

"I'm going to get you some water!" Levy stated cutting him off as she stood up abruptly nearly knocking her chair back. A 'gihee' could be heard behind her as she went to the counter across the room to fill a plastic cup of water from the pitcher. She quenched her dry throat before walking back over to Gajeel with a cup for him. His eyes were locked on her hips not bothering to accept the cup that was outstretched towards him.

"Stop staring at me!" She demanded using her free hand to smack his arm.

He chuckled taking the cup and downing it instantly. "Can't help that I'm a lucky man and is taking in his wife's beauty." His words caused her stomach to fill up with butterflies and her face to maintain its pink glow.

"You're hopeless." She laughed waving her left hand in front of her face in dismissal to try to hide her blush. He reached out to grab her hand but a thick cast wrapped around his hand and wrist stopped his movement.

"What the hell is this?" He asked staring at the cast that let part of his fingers poke out.

"It's a consequence of your poor decision to take Natsu, who is your cousin, up on a stupid dare. You nearly completely fractured your entire wrist and hand!" She lectured placing her hands on her hips.

"Natsu? Sounds like a stupid name." He frowned turning his arm left and right to examine the cast before placing it back down on the bed beside him. "What's on your hand?" he asked using his left hand to point at hers.

"Oh! My wedding ring? You made it for me." She said twisting the band that had a small ruby nestled in the center. Grabbing his hand, she placed hers beside his, "you made a matching pair see. Except without the stone of course." He marveled at his own work, knowing it would've probably taken him a few months to make something that small.

"You're so tiny," he said grabbing her left hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He felt her shiver from the contact, smiling up at her with warmth spreading through his chest.

"You said you'll make me big and you have. I'm a lot stronger thanks to you."

"You make me big, gihee!" He laughed harder at her deadpanned face of his poorly done joke. She couldn't help but crack a smile lacing her fingers with his.

She propped herself on the bed beside him, leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Before she pulled away she nibbled his bottom lip causing a soft moan to fall from his mouth.

They barely made out and his cheeks were tinted a slight pink and his eyes were lidded with lust. "Oh, Mr. Redfox." She smiled devilishly at her husband, "you have no idea."


End file.
